Mr Cliffs' Dog
by HowlingMisfit
Summary: Short one-shot: Ben was an odd child, but Freddy well...was worse...


**A/N: Hello, piggies… as you may know, I am a bit…innocent towards the…Nightmare on Elm Street fan fiction (one shot, drabble thingy)… seeing that this is my first. Sorry it if it so terrible. My other stories on here aren't that good either seeing that I blah-ed (is that a word?) over them and only notice ALL my mistakes after…oh a couple of MONTHS after I published it-and to TOP it off I am too lazy to fix it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nightmare on Elm Street, it is kind of obvious… but Ben is my own character, please be kind to him he doesn't know better. **

**Please enjoy my first NOES Fanfiction. Don't hurt me if I don't get it right, I promise I won't tell. **

**Mr. Cliffs Dog**

_**Springwood, 1950 (or around that time) **_

He remembered his childhood being full of Elvis, tin lunch boxes and collecting bubble gum cards. To a ten year old in that time it would be almost a sin if he doesn't get inside in the classroom when recess is over. If he doesn't have that new pez-dispenser or whatever, growing up in the 50's is such a trip.

But there is one thing that stood out amongst the jitter bug and the high kneed socks, students calling him 'tubby' and 'four-eyes' and that stupid bowel hair cut that his mother always gave him or when she calls him "Benny-dear"…It's the children that he shared his class room with, but that wasn't just the highlight of his time in grade-school- the one thing that clearly stood from his memory- his name was Fredrick Charles Kruger, or Freddy.

Freddy, he remembered him well, who didn't? Krueger sat in the back of the classroom where Mrs. Judy always placed him "so he wasn't a distraction to the class"; he knows this because he sat next to Freddy. Which deemed him untouchable by the others students because he had the gull to say hi to him once in a while or not do that weird maniac chant- his mother raised him better than that. Really, she did.

Freddy was such an odd little kid, around the same age as he. The 'son of a hundred maniacs' was incredibly thin (later in life he would understand mal-nutrition better) and pale skinned, which made his red hair stood out more. His clothes were old looking, his shoes looked like they were a bit too big on him, and he carried around a small duffle bag that held his school books in.

Most of all, what stood out in "Benny-dears" memory is that Krueger hardly ever talked during class time, never socialized and was always staring off straight ahead, staring at nothing. His fingers would twitch and occasionally he would glance to stare at him.

During recess where he sat on the benches and kick the dirt in front of his feet, he could barely see the figure of the red-head sitting on the ground, hiding on the other side of the wall. Playing with some kind of dead animal he found that day.

Freddy Krueger was such an odd child.

As of now "Benny-dear" is sitting in his room, he just brushed his teeth and finished buttoning up his pajamas. He turned off the blue, cowboy lamp beside his bed and crawled in the sheets.

_Tap, tap, tap… _

He sat up and looked around, suddenly his name was called.

"_Ben!" _

Shaking it off, Benjamin, "Ben" or better known as "Benny-dear" decided to ignore the sounds.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

"_Ben!" _

Ben closed his eyes, rolling to the side to stare at his large, coke bottle glasses that sat on his bedside table. The tapping and the calling stopped for a moment, and who or what was calling him seemed to go away-

_BANG!_

"Boogeyman!" Ben screamed and rolled off his bed, hitting the floor and his buffalo bill sheets draping over his plump form. He wrestled with the sheets and sat up, without his glasses the figure at his window was blurred. Benjamin rubbed his eyes and placed his glasses on, the blur lifted to reveal none other than Fred.

Ben stood up and crawled across his bed, making his way to the window, that loud bang, whatever it was left a large scratch on his window, the others glare peering from behind it, making him only slightly distorted.

Quickly looking over his shoulder to his bedroom door to see is his mother heard any of that, but all that came in response is the light trace of a Benny Goodman record and the clinking of wine glass. He turned back to Kruger with a sigh "Fred!" he whispered "what are you doing here?! It's past my bedtime…"

Freddy gave him a blank stare for a moment, Ben walked over to turn on the light to reveal that the child in his window was covered in something red.

Then he spoke, for the first time really since Ben knew him and he was almost startled for the third time this night "I need your help" his voice was soft and a bit rough, a contrast from when he was calling him over "bad and stuff…"

Ben took a moment to let this situation sink in, Freddy Kruger was at his window, still wearing his school clothes and is covered in this red stuff, behind him was a large potato sack, equally covered in this mystery liquid. Benjamin adjusted his glasses and wondered "why me?"

Freddy narrowed his eyes "'cause you don't do that mean chant thing and you don't smell of those cherry splitters that those other jerks have…"

Ah, right. That's mainly because he can't eat cherries; guess Freddy is not much of a fan either. Guess that is another thing he had in common, wonderful… Ben paused for a moment to shake his head "Freddy…" his voice was a bit too meek for his liking "what's in the bag?"

The Krueger kid took a moment to glance back at the potato sack, wiping his nose with the back of his hand "Mr. Cliffs dog…"

Bens eyes almost bulged from his glasses "n-no way! That's crusin' for a brusin'!" Freddy returned with a flat look. "I didn't do it, I swear, you got to help me!" Ben is no idiot, he knew that Freddy was lying through his teeth "I found him like this, now that I found him they are going to think it was me and I am going to get creamed!"

Ew, that means he is covered in blood...

Ben was reluctant to open his window to let him in, really he was but he felt guilty of leaving Freddy out there in the cold. But he got more than what he barged for when Freddy grabbed him from the collar of his pajama shirt and nearly dragged him out. Ben stumbled out and he glared at Kruger "could you at least let me get some clothes on!?"

...

The October chill was in the air and the streets behind them were barely lit. Making it even harder to see in front of him, of all the nights Freddy had to pick to bother him. Where are his parents?! Do they know that he is out this late? Ben struggled to climb back into the window but after a few minutes or so he climbed back out with the outfit that he wore at school today, seeing that Freddy was still in his own school clothes.

Freddy smiled and adjusted the bag, it twitched slightly and he kicked it, Ben flinched and shook his head. "Lets get this over with, what do you want me to do?"

Krueger paused for a moment and looked around; his smile was now a bit unnerving "get the shovel…"

XXX

This is bad, this is really bad and he knew it! Ben looked around their school, it is now considered to be the middle of the night and he was exhausted, Mr. Cliffs dog was a large sheepdog and he was heavy to carry, Fred didn't exactly live across the street from him either, he lived a couple of blocks away in the "poor" area of Springwood than where he lived, on Elm Street. Ben had no clue how he dragged this massive thing over to his house, then how they carried it all the way over here.

Freddy looked around the school with an unreadable expression, not like he was a deep person or anything, it was just stupidly dark out! "Over here, nobody would find him" Freddy pointed to a shed that the gardener would keep his tools. He grabbed the sack and pointed to the shovel that Ben was carrying along "why there? Can't we go to a different area, like a park or something? It's really creepy here…"

The collar of his shirt was suddenly yanked and Ben was now face to face with Kruger "you writing a book or something? They would be 'specting to find the damn thing at the park!" Ben seemed to shrink and his confidence went out the window "m-mother told me not to use that kind of language…"

Freddy cocked an eyebrow "what, is your mother the language police? Oh, I'm so scared…" he pushed Ben away and kicked the sack again, he took the shovel from Ben and walked over to the shed, and began to bash in small lock on the door, and it swings open with ease. Freddy turned to his partner in crime and gestured to the bag. Ben lightly tapped the bag with the tip of his shoe "what happened to him?" Freddy looked down at the bag "some bear got him, got real torn up, stop asking questions…"

Inside the shed was organized, Freddy eyed the tools with mild interest until he found a large space in the ground. The shed was cheap, made out of wood with no concrete floor, how Freddy knew that this was supposed to be a perfect place to hide the carcass of a dog was beyond Bens reasoning but at this point he was tired and he didn't care.

An hour later after they buried the dog, Freddy followed him home. Ben didn't know why, he thought that the Krueger kid was nice enough to do that. But that thought went out the window because when he climbed into the window to his room Freddy grabbed his collar once again "listen bud, I suggest you forget what you help me do tonight because I don't want any trouble" he shook Ben again, pressing him to the wall beside his window "because if you do say something, I'll go find that bear again and then we'll have a bash, you dig?"

Ben nodded furiously and Freddy gave that smile again, he let go of his collar and left. Ben quickly climbed back into the window and tried his best to forget tonight, and poor Mr. Cliffs dog…

XXX

Thinking back he should had said something, to his mother or his teacher or that poor gardener who later discovered a bone yard in his shed. He should have said something to stop Freddy, to get him help. Give him a new home or something. Because a mere 15 years later it could had really made an impact, and saved the good people of Springwood and Elm street a whole lot of sadness.

Ben could have stopped the Springwood slasher.

_Fin. _

**A/N: Sorry that this is so short, I just felt like writing something quick to cool down. I hoped you enjoyed anyway. **

**Freddy was allegedly born in 1940, and that is why this is taking place in the 50s. That and I also found that writing in the 50s slang is kind of fun, although I wouldn't exactly do it again…**

**Tell me what you think and I might write more (and a whole lot better than this). Please don't be afraid to leave a review, it would only hurt for a moment…heh, okay, no more Freddy puns. I'll be a good girl. **


End file.
